Mi verdadera emoción eres tú
by Rea-07
Summary: -Esa era la sorpresa ¡Que volvieras a Ponyville! ¡regresaste! Eh… eh...-menciono Pinkie un poco avergonzada tratando de recordar su nombre. A pesar de haber tenido una épica pelea de boberías y de haber pasado la fiesta mas increíble de su vida, aún era incapaz de recordarlo. -Cheese Sandwich- completo él con una sonrisa. ¡Agárrate Ponyville pues estos dos vuelven a estar juntos!
1. Chapter 1

**Un gran escenario con muchas luces y una enorme cortina roja.**

**DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! POR FAVOR RECIBAN CON UN APLAUSO A REA.**

**Rea: Gracias , gracias. **

**Publico:. .. (no se escucha ningún aplauso, ni un grito, solo el chirrido de un grillo)**

**Rea: ¬¬ ...Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo Fic. Un CheesePie, ya había escrito antes sobre Pinkie y Braeburn el primo de Applejack pero decidí que Cheese sería un pareja mucho mejor para ella, así que espero, lo disfruten ñ_ñ**

* * *

**Mi verdadera emoción eres tú.**

**Capitulo 1.**

El viento soplaba de forma juguetona, acariciando con sus corrientes las suaves hojas que decoraban a los arboles de un brillante tono verde. La manera en la que se agitaban parecía una divertida danza, llena de ánimo. En primavera Ponyville se pintaba de todos los colores dándole un agradable y simpático aspecto al pueblo.

En la pastelería del pueblo, en aquella gran construcción que parecía echa del mas delicioso turrón y caramelo, cubierta de crema batida, conocida como Sugar Cube Corner, se encontraba, plácidamente dormida una pony de rosado pelaje, de melena esponjada enrollada alrededor de su cuello y una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro apacible y somnoliento.

Su habitación en la cima del establecimiento, tenía una simpática forma de Cupcake adornado con unas cuantas chispas de colores. La decoración de su cuarto, era un total tono rosa en cada pared, muchos globos y serpentinas de colores por doquier, un enorme pastel a medio comer y claro, su cama en la mitad de la habitación.

Aun dormida, Pinkie Pie tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, de vez en cuando su pata derecha trasera daba un brinco involuntario, haciendo un gracioso tic en la yegua. Soltaba de ratos una cálida risa con su voz aguda pero adorable, aun dormida Pinkie no perdía su aire juguetón y divertido. Estaba claro, que su explosiva personalidad y su ánimo constante, eran lo mas apreciable en ella.

La tranquilidad de la mañana la mantuvo entre sus sueños por un largo rato, pues nada era lo suficientemente importante para ella aquel día como para despertarla de sus, seguramente divertidos y azucarados sueños…

**¡GRRRRRRRHHH!**

No hasta que todo su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse y retorcerse como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque. Pinkie despertó de golpe, sin poder detener los temblores que su cuerpo daba, pues eran involuntarios.

**-¿Queeeeee…. essstaaaaaa … pasannndoooo?-** pregunto mientras se agitaba sin control hasta que cayó de su cama, dándose un golpe seco en la espalda. El temblor seso por un segundo pero inmediatamente después volvió, haciéndola estremecerse y causar que el suelo temblara sin control bajo de ella.

**-Eeeesssstoooo… essss…miiii… Pinkiiiieeee…Sentiiiiidoooo- **dijo para sí misma, concluyendo que tal sensación solo podía ser causada por si inusual habilidad. Recordó mientras se agitaba, todas las señales que su sentido le enviaba y pronto se dio cuenta de que el temblor significaba que una gran, ¡gran sorpresa estaba apunto de ocurrir! Quizá mas grande de lo que imaginaba.

**-¡Teeeengoooo…. queeeee… descuuubrirrr … laaaa… sorpreeeesaaaa**!- grito emocionada, poniéndose de pie y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta de su habitación.

Bajo tan rápido por las escaleras que termino cayendo de cara y rodando cuesta abajo hasta que aterrizo en el piso de madera de la planta baja. Los señores Cake, quienes ya estaban abriendo su local, la miraron con una mueca de confusión pero se limitaron a sonreírle, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a las locuras de Pinkie.

La pony fiestera se recuperó rápidamente, agitando su cabeza con fuerza, miro a sus jefes y, segundos padres y les mando una gran sonrisa como saludo, antes de salir disparada por la puerta de entrada, directo al centro de Ponyville, con la firme intención de descubrir aquello que inquietaba tanto a su Pinkie sentido.

El pequeño pero hermoso pueblo de Ponyville, no era un sitio muy habitado pero a pesar de eso siempre estaba rebozado de paz y felicidad, pues en un lugar sin prejuicios, sin problemas y aun mas, con los elementos de la armonía cuidándolo, no había forma de que haya caos…

**-¡Muuuueeeevannnnsseeeee!**

No hasta que la yegua de esponjada melena llegara con otra de sus locuras. Los ponys del lugar, generalmente disfrutaban de las ocurrencias de Pinkie pero cuando estaba tan agitada o ansiosa por algo, solo podía significar algo… ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

La pony de las fiestas iba corriendo tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitían , luchando aun por mantener sus espasmos controlados, causándole alguna que otra caída leve pero sin ser capaz de detenerla. Conforme se iba acercando a la entrada sur del pueblo, el temblor comenzó a ir en aumento, indicándole que estaba en la dirección correcta. No pudo, sino, dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras corría, y es que, amaba las sorpresas.

El haber avanzado, pudo divisar en la entrada del pueblo una figura que le pareció familiar. Se acercó más, hasta que pudo reconocer a la silueta del pony que iba entrando al pueblo.

Su sonrisa se amplió aún mas, y una gran alegría invadió sus sentidos al ver al potro terrestre de pelaje amarillo ámbar, ojos verdes intensos y una melena marrón esponjada y enrollada en su cuello, con el que había pasado ¡la mejor fiesta de su vida!

**-¡VOLVISTE!-** grito a todo pulmón, lanzándose sobre el corcel y abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, arrancándole el aliento y enterrándolo en el suelo. Como respuesta el potro la apretó aún mas fuerte contra su cuerpo, dejando salir una gran carcajada de su garganta. Él también estaba feliz de volver.

**-¡Pinkie Pie! ¡QUE GUSTO ME DA VERTE!- **grito el corcel terrestre soltándose de su agarre y poniéndose de pie pero si apartar su sonrisa de la yegua.

**-¡Lo sé! Ha pasado tanto tiempo, me alegra tanto verte otra vez, es una gran sorpresa que volvieras y…-** se quedó callada recordando su temblor y como mágicamente ya no lo sentía**- ¡Esa era la sorpresa ¡Que volvieras a Ponyville! ¡Qué bueno que regresaste! Eh… eh…- **menciono Pinkie un poco avergonzada tratando de recordar su nombre. A pesar de haber tenido una épica pelea de boberías y de haber pasado la fiesta mas increíble de su vida, aún era incapaz de recordarlo.

**-Cheese Sandwich**- completo él con su sonrisa creciendo a cada momento. ¡Agárrate Ponyville pues estos dos vuelven a estar juntos!

**-¡Cheese Sandwich!- **repitió la yegua gritando felizmente, mientras se lanzaba otra vez contra el potro. **-¿Qué te trae de vuelta a Ponyville?**

**-¡La fiesta!, mi cheese sentido me indico que era tiempo de volver porque pronto habría una nueva fiesta ¿me equivoco?- **dijo tomando un pollo de hule de su lomo y poniéndolo frente al rostro de Pinkie -** ¡Deshuesado dos y yo no dudamos ni un minuto en venir de regreso!- **finalizo sonriendo con gran emoción marcada en sus ojos.

Pinkie soltó una fuerte risa asintiendo con tanta fuerza que casi parecía que se caería la cabeza - **Es correcto, según mi calendario- **dijo mientras sacaba una lista de fechas, de solo Celestia sabe dónde**-¡Mañana será el cumpleaños de mi amiga Fluttershy!**

**-¡Entonces tenemos justo el tiempo necesario para planear una fiesta épica!-** menciono Cheese muy animado y contento. El corcel era un gran fanático de las fiestas y, al igual que Pinkie, él amaba la diversión mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Su pasión era ver a los ponys disfrutar, otra similitud que tenía con la yegua. **-¿Qué dices? Tú, yo y nuestros cañones de fiesta, haciendo de este cumpleaños, el mejor que tu amiga haya tenido-** dijo dedicándole una enorme sonrisa a la pony rosada colocándose muy cerca de su rostro.

**-Digo que… ¡ES LA MEJOR IDEA QUE EH ESCUCHADO!- **exclamo con todas sus fuerzas al aire, varios ponys que transitaban por el lugar la miraron de forma confundida por tal grito atronador. Pinkie sonrió, tomo de su casco a Cheese y lo llevo junto con ella hacia la cabaña de Fluttershy corriendo a toda velocidad por el pueblo.

El bosque Everfree era un lugar sumamente aterrador y poco frecuentado por los ponys, pues era sabido y temido por los grandes peligros que albergaba entre su vegetación. Si lo vieran de noche, cualquiera saldría huyendo ante su imponente aspecto terrorífico. Sin embargo de día y sin adentrarse mucho en el, era un sitio sumamente agradable para pasar el rato, aun mas si es en primavera. Sí no lo creen, solo tienen que saber de quién es la casa mas cercana al bosque; es de Fluttershy, la pony más amable, mas tímida y también la mas asustadiza de Ponyville.

La pegaso de pelaje color vainilla, se encontraba alimentando tranquilamente a sus amigos pájaros, volaba a unos cuantos metros del árbol donde tenían sus nidos y les extendía la comida en su casco. Tal tarea la satisfacía enormemente, le alegraba ayudar a los animales pero mas que eso, le encantaba la paz y serenidad de las afueras del pueblo. Donde solo los cantos de las aves y el correteo de los conejos y ardillas la acompañaban mientras hacia sus labores. Ahh… Tranquilidad.

**-¡FLUTTERSHY!-** el potente grito que se escuchó, fue tan estruendoso que termino por asustar a los pajaritos haciéndolos ocultarse rápidamente entre las hojas de los árboles. Fluttershy reconoció de inmediato la voz de su amiga amante de las fiestas y también pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de sus cascos moverse a todo galope hasta ella. La voladora dio un leve suspiro y les echo una última mirada preocupada a sus aves antes de aterrizar lentamente en el pasto bajo el árbol.

**-¡Fluttershy!-** volvió a gritar Pinkie ya estando mas cerca de ella. La pegaso noto enseguida que Pinkie se veía un poco diferente, su ya de por sí, enorme sonrisa, resplandecía con una felicidad tan pura que pocas veces había visto en ella. También pudo divisar a un macho acompañando a su amiga, algo que extrañamente le daba mala espina…

**-Hola Pinkie Pie-** saludo tímidamente a la yegua rosada - **y hola también Cheese Sandwich- **le dijo al potro mientras escondía su rostro tras su melena. La efusividad exagerada del corcel era algo que le ponía muy nerviosa, a pesar de ser casi tan hiperactivo como Pinkie. **- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?**

**-¡LA FIESTA!-** gritaron a coro sonriendo a mas no poder. La voladora abrió sus ojos sorprendida y también preocupada, pues ya se temía lo que venía a continuación.

**-¡Nosotros vamos a planear tu fiesta!-** dijo Pinkie acercándose al rostro de Fluttershy.

**-¡Con un enorme pastel, globos, baile**!- continúo Cheese poniéndose mas cerca de la yegua pegaso.

**-¡Toda clase de deliciosa comida, juegos, piñatas!-** siguió la pony de melena esponjada estando aún mas cerca del asustado rostro de su amiga.

**-¡Invitaremos a todos los ponys del pueblo, Cloudsdale y hasta Canterlot!-** canto el potro agitando sus cascos en el cielo de forma animada.

**-¡TE PROMETEMOS, QUE SERA LA MEJOR FIESTA DE LA HISTORIA!-** estallaron ambos, en un fuerte grito que hizo a los pájaros salir volando a toda prisa del lugar. Ambos fiesteros finalizaron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y mirando fijamente a Fluttershy.

La pegaso de pelaje vainilla soltó una risa nerviosa ante las expresiones de los ponys terrestres. A veces el gran animo de su amiga la ponía un poco nerviosa, pues ella disfrutaba mas de la calma y ahora ese ánimo se duplicaba **-Ahh… pues yo… se los agradezco mucho pero… -** tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar- **en realidad no estaba planeando festejar mi cumpleaños con una fiesta…**

**-¡¿Qué?!- **gritaron a coro nuevamente, abriendo sus ojos como si Fluttershy les acabara de confesar un crimen.

**-No lo dices enserio, ¿verdad?-** pregunto Pinkie con una expresión de incredulidad. Volteo a ver a su compañero quien estaba justo igual que ella.

**-Nadie puede pasar su cumpleaños sin hacer una fiesta-** dijo Cheese con cara de indignación **-Menos si se trata de una de las amigas de Pinkie.**

Fluttershy bajo un poco su mirada, su buen corazón le impedía rechazarlos **- Bueno… yo… es solo que no me gustan las fiestas tan ostentosas-** dijo esperando que los ponys esponjados no se ofendieran.

**-¡Por favor!-** sollozo Pinkie colgándose de la pata derecha de su amiga** - Te prometemos que no será algo muy grande-** pidió con ojos de súplica. Cheese Sandwich repitió esta acción colgándose de la otra pata de la pegaso.

**-Sera algo sencillo, no muchos globos ni serpentinas ¿si?- **rogo por una afirmación, poniendo sus ojos verdes como de cachorro.

Flutershy cerro sus ojos, meditando por unos segundos y después los abrió mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro resignada, asintió levemente con su cabeza **-De acuerdo, los dejare hacerme una fiesta pero quisiera que…-**

**-¡SIIIII!-** dijeron simultáneamente interrumpiendo a la voladora. Se pusieron de pie, levantando sus patas delanteras en el cielo y gritando como si hubieran recibido el mayor honor del mundo. Justo después ambos comenzaron a hacer un extraño baile, saltando y riendo mientras cantaban con fuerza **-¡Haremos una fiesta! ¡Haremos una fiesta!**

Fluttershy los detuvo frente a ella y los miro fijamente, parando su festejo -**Pero quisiera ponerles algunas condiciones- **dijo caminando hacia el árbol donde antes estuvieron sus pájaros - **Primero: no deseo algo demasiado salvaje como la fiestaniversario de Rainbow Dash y segundo: quiero que todos mis amigos animales se diviertan igual que todos los ponys ¿de acuerdo?- **cuestiono a los fiesteros.

**-¡Okey Dokey Lokey!- c**ontesto Pinkie con suma alegría.

**-¡Entendido!-** respondido ahora Cheese. Los dos se sonrieron con mucha emoción y salieron disparados hacia Ponyville mientras reían. Fluttershy exhalo cuando los perdió de vista y volteo a ver a sus aves, quienes ya estaban volando de regreso.

**-No se preocupen amigos, Pinkie Pie y Cheese Sandwich harán un fiesta para nosotros. Sera perfecta, hacen una excelente pareja- **finalizo volviendo a sus labores.

¿Qué es lo que hacía a Ponyville un sitio tan especial? Que todos, absolutamente todos los ponys residentes eran amigos. Que todos disfrutaban en conjunto de la alegría de sus semejantes y la alegría que les traían las fiestas de Pinkie Pie, difícilmente era superada. Tal vez solo se comparaba con las fiestas de los dos Super Duper ponys Planeadores de fiestas; Pinkie y Cheese.

La mañana iba entrada en sus últimas horas, el sol casi estaba en su máximo punto cuando un huracán rosa y ámbar paso por el pueblo, arrasando con todo lo que se cruzase en su camino. Los ponys que transitaban por el centro del pueblo solo pudieron ver dos enorme sonrisas y las esponjadas melenas de quienes, claramente les harían pasar un muy buen rato.

Pinkie se detuvo de golpe, frenando junto con ella al corcel de pelo marrón. Lo miro con curiosidad marcada en sus brillantes ojos azules** -¿Qué haremos primero? Hay tanto que planear, ver y organizar, que no sería tan divertido de no ser porque lo estamos haciendo juntos-** dijo con su típica adorable actitud inocente e infantil.

Cheese sonrió ante el comentario de la yegua, feliz de que ella disfrutara pasar el tiempo junto a él. No cabía duda de que, en su alocada mente, lo tierna que Pinkie podía llegar a ser y ese aire de inocencia pura que desprendía lo encantaba de una manera que ningún otro pony lo había echo. **-¡Comencemos por el enorme pastel!-** respondió al cuestionamiento de la fiestera.

**-Pequeño, debe ser pequeño-** le corrigió Pinkie recordando lo que su amiga le había pedido **- No, mejor mediano-** se autocorrigió rápidamente, siendo incapaz de pensar en un pastel pequeño. Que pesadilla sería para ella.

**-De acuerdo, ¿Dónde lo conseguimos?**

Pinkie sonrió complacida al escucharlo **-De eso yo me encargo ¡Ven conmigo! te mostrare el mejor lugar de Ponyville-** grito mientras saltaba emocionada **- Mi hogar.**

Cheese le dedico una gran sonrisa, una que la yegua no fue capaz de asimilar. La pureza de su gesto la hizo sentir un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, que se fue extendiendo como fuego a todo su cuerpo. Subió su mirada hasta los ojos verdes del corcel encontrándolos igualmente fijos en ella, tratando de comunicarle algo, un sentimiento, uno que Pinkie aún estaba por descubrir…

**-Está bien, vayamos a tu hogar**…- le dijo el potro tomándola de su casco, causando que el cosquilleo aumentara en la pony , dándole una cálida sensación de paz y suma felicidad , solo comparable a el éxtasis que le producía la diversión en toda la extensión de la palabra. ¿Quizá Cheese le causaba una sensación aun mas potente que la diversión? …

* * *

**Hey, hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Bien este fic solo durara 4 capítulos, los cuales ya tengo e iré subiendo uno por semana.**

**Lectores: Si ya los tienes ¿porque no los subes todos de una vez? ¬¬**

**Rea:Nadie me aplaudió :(**

**Lectores: Porque tus fics son tan cortos ¬¬**

**Rea: Porque a mi me gusta irme al punto con las cosas, no echarle tanto relleno XD**

**Y respecto a los mensajes que me han llegado sobre tipos qe me piden poner sus OC's déjenme decirle que NO. No eh puesto ni a mi Oc, menos estaré poniendo a los de x persona, así que no me pidan mas eso ñ_ñ**

**Pero yo les ruego comenten y critiquen. Gracias por leer. ñ_ñ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, Soy yo otra vez. Antes que nada quiero agradecer infinitamente todos sus comentarios y criticas, vengo con el nuevo capitulo de mi Chesepie ñ_ñ. espero les guste. **

* * *

**Mi verdadera emoción eres tú.**

**Capitulo 2.**

¿A quién en el mundo no le gusta el caramelo, chocolate o helado? Aun mas, ¿Quién no quisiera tener un ENORME pastel de caramelo, chocolate y helado para su cumpleaños? Bien, esa era la pregunta que no dejaba de rondar por la cabeza de Pinkie Pie mientras corría a todo galope, jalando tras de sí a Cheese, por las calles de Ponyville con rumbo a Sugar Cube Corner.

La pony fiestera le había prometido a su amiga no hacer nada demasiado salvaje para su fiesta , pues la pegaso prefería tomarse las cosas con calma pero aun así, no podía pensar en nadie a quien no le gustara el pastel ¿Acaso Fluttershy estará loca?...

**-¡Ya llegamos!-** le anuncio a su compañero mientras lo soltaba y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa. Cheese jadeo un poco cansado y observo muy sorprendido, a la enorme pastelería que tenía frente a él. Estaba seguro de haberla visto en su última visita al pueblo, sin embargo no tuvo la oportunidad de entrar por estar tan esmerado en la fiesta de Rainbow Dash.

**-¡Wow! ¿Este es tu hogar?-** pregunto el potro muy sorprendido.

**-¡Si que sipiii!-** contesto Pinkie felizmente**.- ¡Es la pastelería del pueblo donde vivo y trabajo, es Sugar Cube Corner!-** continuo alzándose con un poco de orgullo **-¡Vamos te mostrare el interior!- **le grito tomándolo de su camisa amarilla y jalándolo consigo hacia dentro del edificio.

Al ingresar, la nariz de Cheese se llenó con un exquisito aroma a dulce y biscocho recién horneado, que lo hizo dar un profundo respiro, deleitándose con el olor, uno que le resultaba muy parecido al de Pinkie.

**-Bienvenidos a Sugar Cube Corner-** les dijo la señora Cake acercándose hasta ellos** - Oh, Hola Pinkie ¿y…?**

**-Cheese Sandwich-** completo la yegua de melena esponjada sonriéndole a la dueña de la pastelería** -¡Él es un planeador de fiestas al igual que yo!- **dijo mientras daba ligeros saltitos emocionada. La señora Cake no pudo evitar poner una cara de terror al escucharla ¿¡Ahora son dos!?

**-Oh jeje y ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-** pregunto Cup Cake un poco nerviosa. Ella, al igual que su esposo, amaba a Pinkie como si fuera su hija pero… ¿AHORA SON DOS?

**-¡Venimos a preparar un pastel para Fluttershy! Mañana es su cumpleaños y nos encargaremos de organizarle la mejor fiesta **(no muy salvaje)** de su vida- **respondió la pony fiestera rápidamente **-¿Esta bien si utilizamos la cocina?-** pregunto a la yegua de mayor edad quien solo asintió ligeramente manteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa. Cheese le sonrió alegremente con una expresión que Cup Cake solo pudo comparar con la de Pinkie, era claro que eran tal para cual…

Ambos planeadores de fiesta desaparecieron rápidamente tras las puertas de madera de la cocina dispuestos a preparar un delicioso postre.

**-Bien ¿alguna vez has hecho un pastel**?- pregunto la yegua a su compañero mientras sacaba los ingredientes de las gavetas y se colocaba un blanco sombrero de chef sobre su esponjada melena rosada.

El potro terrestre se encogió de hombros tímidamente **- No, nunca eh preparado ninguna clase de comida- **respondió un poco apenado.

Pinkie Pie lo miro por unos instantes sintiendo un leve sonrojo en su rostro, la actitud tímida de Cheese era sumamente adorable. Soltó una ligera risa nerviosa y carraspeo su garganta tratando de mantener la calma **- No importa ¡Yo te enseñare todo lo que hay que saber en el arte de la repostería!-** le dijo colocando otro sombrero de chef sobre la melena marrón del corcel.

**-¡Pues COMENZEMOS! -** dijo Cheese emocionado.

* * *

Unas horas después… ¡SUGAR CUBE CORNER SE ESTA INCENDIANDO! El olor a quemado mezclado con el dulce inundaba las calles de Ponyville, hasta varias cuadras más allá de la pastelería. Los señores Cake salieron alarmados de su tienda mientras trataban de encontrar algo de ayuda para salvar su pastelería. ¿La razón de tal desastre?

**-Este no esta tan mal…-** dijo Cheese sosteniendo un plato con un intento de pastel, sobre sus cascos. El destruido dulce era una masa total de crema batida de vainilla enteramente aplastada y con unas cuantas líneas de betún rosado. El potro lo coloco sobre una pequeña mesa mientras agitaba su melena llena de harina y retiraba un poco de masa y huevos de su cara. **-¿Qué opinas Pinkie? El intento setenta y dos no salió tan mal.**

La yegua, quien estaba totalmente cubierta de dulce y azúcar, se acercó al postre que hizo el corcel. Dio una ligera risa nerviosa mirándolo con un poco de lastima. **-Emm… esta mejor que el primero-** comento para no herir al potro. Cheese bufo frustrado, quitándose el sombrero de chef de su cabeza.

**-Es inútil, no sirvo para los pasteles-** dijo un poco triste mientras bajaba su mirada al piso.

**-Oye, uno no lo logra en el primer intento… o en los primeros setenta y tres…Requiere mucho esfuerzo- **dijo Pinkie tratando de animarlo. Cheese le dedico una sonrisa contento, a pesar de todos los intentos fallidos había disfrutado pasar el rato con ella. **-¡Vamos hagamos otro intento!-** continuo la yegua **-Esta vez lo haremos juntos- **Finalizo con una enorme sonrisa.

**-Pero primero… ¿Qué es ese olor?-** pregunto el corcel con una mueca de desagrado. Ambos ponys voltearon rápidamente hacia el horno y observaron aterrorizados como una inmensa nube de humo negro salía de el y se extendía por toda la habitación. **-Tontos pasteles.**

* * *

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, Rainbow Dash volaba con gran rapidez con dirección a Sugar Cube Corner. Se había enterado de que la pastelería desprendía un extraño aroma a humo con chocolate y no perdió la oportunidad de descubrir un delicioso postre o un terrible accidente. Aun con la poca información que le habían dado, ya se imaginaba que todo era obra de su esponjada amiga.

**-¡Pinkie Pie! ¿estás en casa?-** pregunto la yegua pegaso mientras entraba a la pastelería. En la recepción se encontró con los dueños del lugar, limpiando restos de dulce de las paredes y el piso, ambos ponys pasteleros la miraron frustrados por el gran desastre que había en su tienda.

La voladora se dirigió a la cocina y no supo si reír o gritar ante la escena que tenía frente a ella. La totalidad de las paredes, antes de un leve tono amarillo, ahora estaban completamente cubierta de pastel, crema batida y una mezcla de leche y azúcar. El suelo lleno de chocolate y harina, y el horno para pasteles con la puerta estrellada aun desprendiendo humo pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a dos ponys terrestres, llenos de polvo para hornear, tirados en el suelo junto a un enorme pastel de vainilla con adornos rosados.

**-Oh, hola Rainbow Dash-** saludo Pinkie a la voladora desde el suelo. La yegua fiestera se encontraba recostada junto a Cheese mientras ambos escribían en un montón de papeles regados por el piso. **-¿Qué se te ofrece?**

Rainbow la miro muy confundida notando que su amiga no estaba sola **-¿Cheese Sándwich?- **pregunto dudando que el potro cubierto de harina blanca fuera el mismo que organizo su épica fiesta de cumpleaniversario.

**-Hola Rainbow-** saludo el potro despegándose de los papeles por un instante y volviéndose rápidamente a seguir escribiendo.

La pegaso seguía con la expresión confundida en su rostro y no era para mas, la escena de Pinkie y Cheese llenos de dulce y escribiendo en el suelo como si no hubiera mañana , era algo que le producía muchas preguntas y por una extraña razón le daba miedo hacerlas **-Okey, chicos lo diré ¿Qué cascos están haciendo?**

**-Estamos organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fluttershy, ya terminamos su pastel y ahora componemos una canción para cantarla en un gran número musical durante la fiesta- **respondió Pinkie rápidamente sin apartar la vista de las hojas de papel**.-No queremos que sea algo muy grande.**

**-Y ¿no crees que componer una canción les levara demasiado tiempo? Digo su cumpleaños es mañana- **comentó Rainbow ya comprendiendo mas los planes de su amiga.

**-Mmm… tiene razón Cheese-** dijo Pinkie dándole la razón a su amiga** -No tenemos mucho tiempo para todo, usemos una canción que ya exista y que todos conozcan-** dijo guiñándole un ojo. El corcel asintió poniéndose de pie y llevando uno de sus cascos a su barbilla de forma pensativa.

**-¿Y cuál sería esa canción?**

**_My Little Poooonyyy_**

**_My Little Pooonyyyyy_**

**_¡Aaahhhhhh! ¡Aaahhhhh! ¡Aaahhhhh!_**

**_My Little pooonyyy_**

**_Me preguntaba ¿que eera la amistaaaadddd?_**

**_My Little pooonyyy_**

**_Hasta que su magia me quis…_**

**-¡Alto! ¡Alto!- **grito Rainbow interrumpiendo todo el montaje - **¿No crees que deberías… no se… ¡usar una canción de cumpleaños!?**

**-Uhh, eso también sirve- **dijo Pinkie saltando felizmente** -Gracias Dashie, ¡nos ayudaste mucho!- **finalizo la yegua rosada tirándose en el piso nuevamente junto al potro.

**-Segurooo, por nada Pinkie Pie, adiós Cheese- **respondió la pegaso yéndose sin estar muy segura de en qué ayudo a los ponys terrestres. Se limitó sonreír mientras emprendía vuelo, esperaba, por lo menos, otra fiesta épica.

Los dos ponys fiesteros volvieron a quedarse solos. Ambos se miraron sonrientes inmersos por unos segundos en la miraba brillante del otro.

**-Bien ya tenemos el pastel y la canción para nuestro número musical-** comento Pinkie mientras colocaba el pastel sobre una pequeña mesa llena de dulces** - Pero aún nos falta mucho por hacer… Debemos escoger un tema para la fiesta.**

**-Mmm…-** dijo Cheese de forma pensativa **- ¿Qué tal una noche en el campo?-** sugirió a su compañera.

**-Naa-** le respondió la yegua llevando uno de sus cascos a su barbilla **-¿Un vistazo a la vida salvaje?**

**-Naaa-** contesto el potro**.- ¿Qué tal…?**

**-¿Qué tal...? -** menciono Pinkie pensando.

Los dos ponys de melena esponjada se quedaron un momento en silencio, tratando de idear un tema apropiado para la fiesta. Se miraron unos segundos y de pronto estallaron en un fuerte grito simultaneo **-¡UNA FIESTA DE DISFRACEZ! **

**-¡Cada pony vendrá disfrazado de su animal favorito!- **continuo explicando Cheese con entusiasmo.

**-¡Así todos los animalitos y ponys que asistan a la fiesta se divertirán por igual**!- finalizo Pinkie sonriendo muy cerca del potro, quizá demasiado cerca. Ambos se miraron fijamente compartiendo sus sonrisas llenas de felicidad pero pronto, la sonrisa del corcel se fue borrando hasta ser remplazada por una expresión de cariño y ternura, que dejo perpleja a la yegua.

Pinkie lo observo fijamente, un poco confundida por la sonrisa que le mandaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras veía como lentamente, Cheese iba acercándose hasta ella. La confusión e inocencia no podían ser mas notorias en la pony rosada, pues no se movió un solo centímetro de su posición, ni siquiera cuando fue capaz de sentir la cálida respiración del potro, chocar contra su boca…

**-…Pinkie…-** se escuchó un leve balbuceo desde el suelo. La aludida se separó del corcel rápidamente para poder ver a quien la llamaba. Una gran sonrisa de alegría se formó en sus labios al ver a sus dos pequeños hermanitos sujetándola de una de sus patas mientras reían.

**-Hola Pound y Pumpkin-** les saludo a los pequeños potrillos** - ¿Cómo están mis dos ponys favoritos en todo el mundo?-** pregunto con una voz chillona que hizo reír a los bebés mientras los tomaba entre sus cascos y los agitaba cariñosamente. Pinkie soltó una gran risa abrazando a sus hermanitos, mantuvo su abrazo unos momentos hasta que volteo su vista hacia Cheese quien la miraba con una leve expresión de felicidad. **-Oigan pequeños, déjenme presentarles a mi amigo Cheese Sandwich-** les dijo a los potrillos mientras los colocaba frente al potro.

**-Hola amiguitos-** sonrió el corcel tímidamente, pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con ponys tan pequeños. Los hermanos Cake lo miraron con una mueca de desconfianza que se acrecentó a cada segundo.

Cheese mantenía su sonrisa nerviosa fija en ellos tratando de parecer agradable, pronto, los bebés lo observaron de arriba abajo hasta que notaron que la melena marrón del potro, estaba totalmente cubierta de harina, cosa que los hizo reír mucho, pues les recordaba a su hermana mayor.

**-Mira ¡les agradas!-** grito Pinkie felizmente. Coloco ambos en el suelo y estos gatearon hasta e potro, comenzando a jalar sus patas y a tirar de su esponjada cola.

El potro terrestre asintió mientras reía, disfrutando de los leves jalones que los pequeños ponys le daban. Pinkie observo la escena con sus ojos hinchados de júbilo, ¡sus hermanitos no podían ser mas adorables!

**-Muy bien pequeños, es la hora de irse-** les dijo tomándolos entre sus cascos provocando que soltaran un gruñido de enfado **- Lo siento Pound, lo siento Pumpkin pero ahora estamos a mitad de la organización de una fiesta y ya perdimos mucho tiempo- **trato de excusarse ante la mirada molesta de los hermanos Cake.

**-¿Sabes? No me molesta jugar con ellos un rato-** comento Cheese sacudiendo la harina de su melena **- Podríamos darnos un breve receso-** Finalizo acariciando a los potrillos.

Pinkie dudo por un segundo pero al ver la cara de felicidad de los bebés, decidió aceptar asintiendo con fuerza **-¡Muy bien ¡ ¿¡Quién quiere divertirse!?- **Los potrillos soltaron un grito de felicidad abrazando a los esponjados fiesteros. De tal hermano, tal potrillo.

* * *

Horas mas tarde. Ponyville se encontraba en pleno día, la belleza de la primavera invadía todo el pueblo y causaba un nivel, aun mas grande, de alegría entre los ponys residentes del lugar. Una felicidad que llegaba, incluso a los mas pequeños potrillos.

**-¡Yaaay!-** gritaba una feliz Pumpkin que estaba siendo agitaba en el lomo de un semental terrestre de melena marrón esponjada. La pequeña unicornio gritaba emocionada, divirtiéndose monumentalmente.

**-¡Wiiih!-** su hermano no estaba en una condición muy diferente. Pinkie lo llevaba en su espalda como si fuera un toro de rodeo causando que el pegaso gritara entusiasmado.

Los dos fiesteros siguieron jugando con los hermanos Cake hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos por el cansancio, sin embargo los potrillos aun no estaban satisfechos y se lanzaron contra los mayores mientras reían.

**-Jajaja, ya es suficiente pequeños- **Dijo la yegua a sus hermanitos**. -Estamos muy cansados.**

Cheese noto la mirada triste en los bebés, sintiéndose un poco abatido** - Pero no se preocupen, cuando terminemos la fiesta, prometemos que volveremos para jugar con ustedes-** les dijo sonriéndoles. Los potrillos dibujaron una gran cara de felicidad y salieron de la habitación riendo.

**-…Cheese…- **balbuceo Pumpkin mientras salía de la habitación.

**-…Sandwich…- **completo Pound corriendo tras su hermanita.

El potro sonrió orgulloso con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados, jadeando, estaba muy cansado pero también muy feliz. Recargo su espalda en un pequeño mueble que había cerca de él y observo a Pinkie igualmente cansada.

La yegua trato de recuperar su respiración normal entes de hablar** -Debemos comenzar ya con la fiesta, hemos perdido mucho tiempo-** dijo la pony rosada con un poco de preocupación en su voz. Por lo general era muy dedicada en sus fiestas, en especial si se trataba del cumpleaños de una de sus mejores amigas.

El corcel se limitó a asentir poniéndose de pie **-¿Qué haremos primero?**

**-Es mejor que nos dividamos las tareas que hay que realizar, así terminaremos mas rápido-** sugirió Pinkie mirando a Cheese. El potro terrestre puso una expresión de desacuerdo que Pinkie noto en seguida pero prefirió ignorarla, pues ya empezaba a sentir un poco de estrés.

**-No creo que sea buena idea- **contesto Cheese **- Debemos hacerlo todo juntos-** dijo bajito, casi como una súplica.

**-Si nos dividimos acabaremos mas pronto-** respondió la yegua. El corcel continuaba sin verse muy convencido**. -¿Por qué es tan necesario que lo hagamos todo juntos?-** pregunto sin entender el inconveniente que tenía Cheese con estar separados.

**-Pues porque…- **no pudo terminar, ya que un leve tono rojizo invadió sus mejillas.

**-¿Por qué?-** cuestiono Pinkie queriendo obtener una respuesta concreta del pony fiestero.

Cheese bajo su cabeza aun con el sonrojo y carraspeo su garganta un poco **- No, por nada… ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?**

Pinkie lo observo aun no muy convencida** - Bien yo repartiré las invitaciones tu mientras busca un lugar amplio cerca del bosque y comienza a decorar, si termino rápido llevare el pastel y te ayudare a terminar ¿de acuerdo?**

El potro terrestre dio un leve suspiro y asintió - **De acuerdo.**

* * *

En pocas horas. El centro de Ponyville se llenó de emoción y mucho entusiasmo cuando todos los residentes recibieron una invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fluttershy. Si bien les agradaba mucho la pegaso de pelaje vainilla. Lo que mas emocionaba a los ponys era enterarse que la fiesta sería organizada por los dos Super Duper ponys planeadores de fiestas.

La emoción y alegría se podía casi respirar en el pueblo, todos estaban muy emocionados por la gran fiesta que se venía muy pronto…. Que se _vendría_ muy pronto, si Cheese Sándwich se pusiera a decorar de ¡una buena vez!…

**-Uppsss…-** dijo Cheese avergonzado mientras una buena cantidad de globos se le escapaban, perdiéndose en el infinito cielo para jamás volver.

Pinkie, quien ya había terminado de entregar las invitaciones, observo un poco molesta a la enorme cantidad de globos que se iban a la lejanía, y es que, este era el tercer grupo de globos que el potro dejaba ir _accidentalmente._

Ambos amantes de las fiestas, se encontraban en un pequeño claro a las cercanías del bosque Everfree y de la cabaña de Fluttershy. Las serpentinas, pastel y bocadillos ya estaban listos pero en cuanto a los globos…

**-No te preocupes ¡iré por mas!-** dijo Cheese como si nada y desapareció rápidamente hacia el pueblo… otra vez.

Pinkie dio un suspiro frustrada. A ella le agradaba mucho Cheese, su felicidad constante y amor por la diversión, lo hacían un perfecto compañero para pasar el rato pero a pesar de las similitudes entre ambos, a la yegua ya le estaba comenzando a parecer un poco irritante la torpeza de su amigo. Era casi como si lo hiciera a propósito.

**-Hola Pinkie Pie**- la saludo su amiga alicornio purpura, quien iba caminando tranquilamente hacia ella. Su saludo la saco de sus pensamientos de golpe y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro casi por reflejo.

**-Oh ¡Hola Twilight!-** respondió agitando su pata en el aire**. -¿Qué haces aquí? Aun no comienza la fiesta.**

**-Lo sé, solo quería supervisar que no hicieran algo demasiado salvaje. Conociéndote a ti a Cheese harán un verdadero desastre- **Rio la princesa pero paro al ver la expresión un poco triste de su amiga.

**-No te preocupes Twi, le prometí a Fluttershy no hacer nada que se salga de control- **respondió Pinkie bajando su mirada de ojos azul cielo.

Twilight noto la preocupación marcada en la voz de la pony terrestre **- ¿Estas bien Pinkie? ¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Mmm… no es nada, bueno es solo que… creo que Cheese ha perdido su toque para las fiestas -** contesto deprimida.

**-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices enserio**?- cuestiono incrédula la princesa, pues sabía que el potro de melena marrón era tan alocado como su amiga.

Pinkie volvió a suspirar y asintió ligeramente aun con su vista en el suelo **- Si, ha estado aplazando las preparaciones todo el día y ahora deja ir todos los globos. Insiste en que debemos hacer todo juntos.**

**-JAJAJAJA**- la princesa estallo en fuertes carcajadas. La pony terrestre la miro confundida por su reacción ¿Acaso dijo algo gracioso?** -No Pinkie- **continuo la princesa dejando de reír **- No ha perdido su toque… simplemente quiere pasar mas tiempo contigo- **dijo como si se tratase de algo muy obvio.

Pinkie la miro con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder entender. Lo único obvio es que ella era la yegua mas despistada de Equestria**. - ¿Y porque haría eso? **

Twiligth contuvo otra risa y miro fijamente a su amiga con una expresión juguetona **- Porque le gustas.**

**-¿¡QUE!?**

* * *

**Hey hasta aquí termina mi capitulo, Espero les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer sus comentarios nuevamente y todas sus sugerencias. Gracias a Fruty Sheep por sugerirme lo de la fiesta de disfraces, esto quedo mucho mejor así ñ_ñ**

**Por favor comenten y critique y nos vemos la otra semana. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos. Me disculpo mucho por no actualizar el Viernes. Salí de fiesta con mis amigos y se me paso la mano con la bebida XD. En fin les traigo el penúltimo episodio de mi fic. Ojala les guste.**

* * *

**Mi verdadera emoción eres tú.**

**Capitulo 3.**

La tranquilidad y alegría de Ponyville siempre le habían parecido cautivantes a Cheese Sandwich. No era como las grandes ciudades, donde la mayor preocupación de los ponys era ganar dinero y mantener una reputación más o menos decente. No, Ponyville era un sitio sin etiquetas, sin avaricia y sin prejuicios.

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia las afueras del pueblo, pues aún tenía que terminar de decorar el lugar para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fluttershy. Admiraba con una gran sonrisa a los potrillos jugar en el pasto, sin preocupación alguna. Quizá por eso él potro fiestero disfrutaba tanto de estar ahí. Se podía respirar una calma y armonía en cada rincón, aparte de la diversión, cosa que lo atraía enormemente. Desde la primera vez que estuvo en Ponyville, cuando solo era un potrillo, se había sentido muy a gusto, sin mencionar que había descubierto el propósito de su vida; gracias a una yegua de pelaje rosado y melena esponjada…

Se detuvo un momento cuando la imagen de Pinkie cruzo su mente. Su sonrisa se amplió mientras apretaba las cuerdas de los globos que llevaba entre su boca. Claramente él estaba flechado por la pony de las fiestas y, como no estarlo; Pinkie Pie, no solo era una yegua hermosa, también era divertida, alegre, traviesa, juguetona, entusiasta, era todo lo que Cheese había deseado encontrar en una pony, ella era todo lo que él deseaba…

El corcel de melena marrón, siguió avanzando, sintiendo un leve sonrojo en su rostro. El único problema con Pinkie, o mas bien, el único impedimento para confesarse, era que la yegua era sumamente despistada e inocente. En su mente infantil solo había espacio para la diversión, nada mas necesitaba para ser feliz en la vida ni siquiera a él.

Cheese soltó un leve suspiro de derrota, miro al suelo con un poco de tristeza y siguió andando hacia el bosque, por lo menos disfrutaría al máximo estos días con Pinkie y haría cualquier cosa para alargarlos, incluso, si era necesario, retrasar la fiesta de Fluttershy. Antes de llegar, se encontró con una alicornio que reconoció como la princesa Sparkle y le dedico una sonrisa junto a una leve reverencia, mientras esta solo lo miro con cierta complicidad en sus purpuras ojos.

**-¡Hey Pinkie! Ya volví-** grito el potro de pelaje ámbar al llegar hasta donde él y su compañera estaban decorando para la fiesta. **-Traje más globos-** dijo tomándolos entré sus cascos y mirándolos fijamente, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, inconscientemente había traído solo globos rosas.

**-Todos son color rosa-** le comento Pinkie mirando los adornos para fiesta. Su normalmente alegre voz, se escuchaba muy apagada, cosa que confundió un poco a Cheese**. -Ya no importa, dámelos yo los colocare en su lugar -** Continuo la yegua mientras se acercaba a tomar los globos.

El corcel la observo mientras se acercaba y rápidamente puso los globos de vuelta en su boca, Pinkie le mando una mirada extrañada.

**-Cheese, dame los globos por favor-** pidió mirándolo fijamente.

**-Por supuesto-** respondió el potro entre dientes **- Ven, acércate por ellos**.- murmuro formando una leve sonrisa pícara en su rostro, cuidando que no se escaparan las sogas de los globos.

La yegua de pelaje rosado, se sonrojo con fuerza mientras se iba acercando hacia Cheese. Con mucho cuidado abrió su boca para tomar las cuerdas de la boca del potro, rozo levemente sus labios y escucho como Cheese daba una fuerte exhalación al haber pasado las sogas de sus dientes a los de ella.

Pinkie se alejó del potro con los globos en la boca y lo miro fijamente aun sintiendo su rostro arder y su pulso comenzar a acelerarse, casi tanto como cuando comía una tonelada de azúcar. Sus ojos azules se mantuvieron fijos en los verdes del corcel notando la cálida mirada que le devolvía. Esa clase de brillo solo lo había visto y sentido, al experimentar la emoción de una fiesta. ¿Realmente era una emoción aún más fuerte?

**-¿Vas a decorar? - **pregunto el potro interrumpiendo el ambiente que había creado entre ambos. Pinkie se limitó a asentir, bajando su mirada al piso, dio un suspiro tratando de calmarse y se dirigió a colocar los globos en su lugar.

**-Tu boca sabe a fresa-** escucho decir a Cheese sin una pisca de vergüenza en su voz, causando que la yegua se sonrojara hasta cada pequeño pelo rizado de su cuerpo.

**-¡CHEESE!**

* * *

¡Fiesta en Ponyville! La noche se alzó sobre toda Equestria, adornando el cielo con sus brillantes destellos pero en Ponyville, las hermosas luces de colores que cubrían totalmente un pequeño claro a las afueras del bosque Everfree, eran un espectáculo que casi opacaba a las estrellas.

El magnífico resplandor de las luces, contrastaban en los globos dando un aspecto de lámparas redondas y de brillantes colores. La variedad de serpentinas y adornos causaban un ambiente agradable y pacífico pero al mismo tiempo salvaje, al haber tantos animales y estar tan cerca del bosque.

Los sonidos nocturnos que emanaba el bosque Everfree se acoplaban a la perfección a la música de la fiesta. Todos los Ponys disfrutaban de la comida y charlaban entre ellos, mientras estaban disfrazados de su animal favorito. Era casi imposible saber cuándo se trataba de un pony o de un salvaje animal.

**-¡MUY BIEN PONYS, DISFRUTEN LA FIESTA!- **grito Cheese a todo pulmón por un micrófono que se encontraba justo en medio del lugar. Su disfraz consistía en un traje amarillo cubierto de plumas y una cresta roja sobre su cabeza. En su espalda llevaba a su inseparable compañero Deshuesado dos. Así que el potro de melena marrón era un enorme pollo con otro pollo en su lomo.

Como respuesta a su grito, recibió una fuerte ovación y un gran gruñido que se mesclaron como señal para el comenzó de otra ¡épica fiesta en Ponyville!

**-¡YHEEEAAA!-** El ambiente de la fiesta comenzó a animarse de manera monumental hasta casi rozar lo salvaje, el fuerte ruido de la música que era tocada por DJ PON3, retumbaba como trueno en todo el lugar. Los ponys devoraban los bocadillos y salían a bailar como si no hubiera mañana. Cheese admiro muy contento a todos los animales y ponys divirtiéndose en conjunto. Su mirada verde esmeralda se paseó por toda la fiesta, verificando que ningún ser se quedara aburrido, una gran sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en sus labios comprobando el éxito total de su trabajo, incluso Flutetrshy, quien estaba vestida como un conejito igual a Ángel, se divertía de forma increíble.

**_-Y dijo que no le gustaba lo salvaje_**- pensó el potro terrestre viendo como la pegaso bailaba con la música. Siguió admirando el fruto de su fiesta hasta que noto que un importante elemento faltaba. **_-¿Dónde está Pinkie?_**

Efectivamente, la pony de pelaje rosa no se encontraba por ningún sitio dela fiesta. Era lógico creer que estaría presente en tal diversión, aun mas si ella fue quien organizo todo, sin embargo el ambiente carecía de ella. Cheese decido salir a buscarla con una mirada de preocupación.

Se paseó por todo el claro en su búsqueda pero no pudo divisarla, ni junto al pastel, ni bailando, ni siquiera con sus amigas, esto no hizo mas que angustiarlo más, iba con un nervioso paso recorriendo la fiesta ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Avanzo un poco mas y alcanzo a ver a un pequeño dragón vestido de… dragón, que reconoció como el ayudante de la princesa Sparkle **-¡Hey amiguito!-** le grito con fuerza con la esperanza de que lo oyera entre tanto ruido. Spike paro de bailar y volteo rápidamente hacia el potro, notando su mirada preocupada.

**-¿Qué ocurre Cheese?-** pregunto el dragoncito casi en un grito.

**-¿Sabes dónde está Pinkie Pie?**

**-No, no la eh visto por ningún lado, es probable que aun siga en Sugar Cube Corner- **respondió Spike ante el cuestionamiento. Cheese se limitó a asentir como agradecimiento y se dirigió fuera de la fiesta, dejando al dragón seguir bailando con una pequeña unicornio de pálidos ojos verdes…

* * *

Fuera del claro, las estrellas inundaban el cielo y el ruido de la fiesta disminuía a medida que Cheese se alejaba. Caminaba muy preocupado hacia el pueblo, con la esperanza de encontrar bien a Pinkie, pues en su mente no cabía la idea de que algo le sucediera, la quería… y mucho. Apretó su galope con sus ojos fijos en Ponyville, sin importarle absolutamente nada mas.

Al haber recorrido unos metros, fue capaz de ver a la yegua caminar tranquilamente hacia la fiesta. El potro se detuvo de inmediato y abrió su boca hasta el tope mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

Sus iris verdes, recorrieron una y otra vez a la pony sin poder dar crédito a la belleza que tenían frente a ellos. Pinkie Pie disfrazada de la misma forma que en la noche de Nigthmare. Su traje de gallina blanca y una cresta roja en su cabeza, dejaron sin habla a Cheese, pues se veía sumamente adorable con tal disfraz.

**-¿Cheese que haces aquí? Deberías estar animando la fiesta- **dijo Pinkie sorprendida de la elección de traje del corcel, pues prácticamente eran iguales. El potro no respondió a la pregunta, su mente aún estaba inmersa en la yegua.**-Emm Cheese… ¿me escuchaste?**

El aludido reacciono al segundo llamado y rápidamente agito su cabeza muy avergonzado **-Yo… lo… lo siento… ¿Qué dijiste?- **pregunto con sus mejillas rojas.

Pinkie noto el cambio de color en el rostro del corcel, bajando su cabeza al suelo, igualmente apenada**. -¿Po… porque no estás en la fiesta?**

**-Yo…-** respondió aun con su rostro ardiendo **- Yo salí a buscarte-** la yegua le mando una mirada de confusión **- Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezó la fiesta y no llegabas… temí que algo malo te pasara-** finalizo mirándola directo a los ojos, mandándole toda la preocupación que había sentido en el brillo de sus verdes ojos.

Pinkie soltó un leve jadeo al verlo, su expresión reflejaba el más puro cariño, sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente con su sonrojo creciendo a cada momento. Pronto su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, provocando que su corazón diera fuertes golpes a la altura de su pecho. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

**-Yo… estoy bien… solo me retrase un poco por el disfraz-** Respondió como pudo.

Cheese asintió suspirando aliviado y dejando que una leve risa saliera de su boca **- Te queda muy bien ¿sabes?**

**-Gracias- **respondió la yegua tímidamente **-El tuyo también es bonito.**

El potro le sonrió alegre y se acercó más a ella para tomarla de uno de sus cascos **- Vámonos, o nos perderemos la fiesta- **dijopegand**o **el casco de Pinkie a su pecho. La yegua alcanzo a sentir el rápido golpeteo del corazón de Cheese. Abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida al saber que él estaba en igual condición que ella**. - Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma ¿sí?-** le dijo el corcel levantando su barbilla para verla directo a sus ojos.

**-Si-** respondió Pinkie mientras sonreía, disfrutando la agradable calidez del cuerpo de Cheese contra su casco **-Vámonos.**

* * *

La fiesta estaba en su clímax. El estruendoso sonido de las bocinas llenaba cada rincón del campo, dejando a sus ondas chocar contra las orejas de ponys y animales, que increíblemente no parecían asustados ni agresivos, sino que parecía que la emoción los invadía hasta a ellos. Las brillantes luces resplandecían en conjunto con las estrellas dando un brillo tan cautivante y tranquilizador que era el contraste ideal para calmar a los animales. Todo era perfecto, nada más se podría esperar de los dos super duper ponys planeadores de fiestas.

**-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FLUTTERSHY!-** grito Pinkie desde arriba de una tarima de madera, sosteniendo un micrófono en su casco y teniendo el otro entrelazado con el de Cheese. Su sonrisa brillaba con increíble felicidad. Fluttershy solo se encogió de hombros tímidamente recibiendo ovaciones y aullidos de sus amigos ponys y animales, estaba claro que la pegaso ¡estaba disfrutando a lo grande!

La sidra de manzana iba y venía poniendo a los ponys sedientos listos para seguir festejando y ya era la hora de acompañarla con un poco de pastel. Pinkie, Cheese y junto con Fluttershy y el resto de las mane 6, comenzaron a repartir el delicioso postre, siendo los primeros en probarlo.

**-¡Wow! Esto esta delicioso-** alago Rainbow vestida igual que Tanque, su tortuga, deleitando su paladar con el sabor del pastel.

**-Mmm… es verdad, se lucieron chicos-** dijo Applejack , quien estaba disfrazada igual que su perrita Winona, concordando con la voladora celeste.

Pinkie y Cheese dibujaron una sonrisa orgullosa viendo como los invitados disfrutaban de su postre.

**-¡Es magnífico!-** dijo Rarity olvidando sus modales para devorar el delicioso dulce en su boca**.- ¿Qué tipo de pastel es?- **pregunto muy curiosa, luciendo su atrayente traje de gato.

**-Es secreto- **respondió Pinkie devorado su propia rebanada y cerrando sus ojos, siendo imitada por el potro vestido de pollo.

**-Oh, por favor Pinkie, esta delicioso-** pidió la festejada mirando a su amiga.

La yegua rosada se lo pensó un poco y compartió una mirada cómplice con Cheese, antes de sonreír ampliamente **- Pues…**

**-Pues…-** continúo el potro.

**-Pues es un…-** dijo Pinkie.

**-Un…-** sigue el corcel.

**-Un Cheese Pie**- dijeron al mismo tiempo, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, olvidando por un segundo que no estaban solos. Pues al haberse dado cuenta de lo bien que habían hecho el pastel, una extraña llama se encendió en ambos, una que trajo consigo la emoción del amor…

**-¡Pues esta delicioso!-** grito Rainbow trayendo de nuevo a los terrestres de sus pensamientos compartidos.

**-Pues gracias-** rio Pinkie muy feliz **- pero no habría sabido tan bien…-**

**-Si no lo hubiéramos hecho-** continuo Cheese.

**-Juntos-** completaron ambos para justo después soltar una fuerte carcajada. Las yeguas presentes se contagiaron de la risa de los fiesteros y del dulce sabor del Cheese Pie.

**-Vaya, ustedes parecen una pareja de enamorados-** comento Applejack notando la buena química que había entre ambos ponys terrestres. El comentario de la honesta pony causo que los fiesteros pararan de reír de golpe y la miraran fijamente con sus ojos muy abiertos. Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras el rubor volvía a dominar sus rostros.

Cheese rio de forma nerviosa bajando su cabeza al suelo. Pinkie desvió su mirada en otra dirección, estaba claro que ambos, también compartían su actitud tímida en cuanto a temas del corazón se trataban…

* * *

El ambiente de cumpleaños se sentía más animado. La sidra de manzana ya le había hecho efecto a un par de ponys, incluyendo a las Mane 6. La mayoría de los animales, ya se habían retirado, pues ya habían acabado con todos los bocadillos y pastel que había y no les quedaba más que irse a descansar tranquilamente.

Fluttershy, rodeada de sus amigas bailaba, tan animadamente que no parecía la tímida pony que todos conocían. El resto de las Manes, se movían alrededor de su amiga, logrando atraer la atención de mas de un macho. Incluido a Cheese, quien no paraba de observar a Pinkie moverse con una gracia cautivante.

La música cambio a un suave ritmo que tradicionalmente se bailaba en pareja. Los potros presentes no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y se apresuraron rápidamente hacia Rarity, en poco tiempo la unicornio estaba rodeada de tantas invitaciones que ya no sabía cómo rechazarlas a todas. Esto causo una gran risa entre el resto de sus amigas.

Pinkie paro de reír al sentir algo tocar su hombro, se giró rápidamente para ver a Cheese con su casco extendido, en una clara invitación a bailar. La yegua se encogió de hombros un instante pero después acepto al ver la tierna sonrisa del potro.

Ambos se dirigieron al pequeño espacio cubierto de pasto que usaban como pista de baile y comenzaron a menearse muy cerca uno del otro, tratando de seguir el ritmo. Era claro que los dos eran mejor en las canciones mas movidas pero… podían hacer una excepción.

La cercanía entre ambos se hizo mas notoria, a medida que la música avanzaba. Se miraban atentamente a los ojos, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice. Pinkie sabía muy bien que la música causaba una felicidad y emoción en todos los ponys pero esta vez, ella podía decir con toda seguridad que la sensación que experimentaba era las más pura de la emociones.

Lentamente se fueron acercando, la emoción del momento causo que los ojos de Pinkie brillaran a tal intensidad que era casi segador para Cheese. El potro fue entrecerrando sus ojos pegando su respiración a la de la yegua, hasta finalmente unirse en un profundo y apasionado beso…

* * *

La noche siguió transcurriendo junto con la fiesta. Ya a altas horas de la noche, la sidra prácticamente estaba en el sistema circulatorio de todos los ponys, la música sonaba tan fuerte pero a ningún invitado le importaba eso… solo la vibrante emoción de la noche.

**-¡Ahh! ¡Cheese!-** Ronroneaba Pinkie, estando invadida del placer carnal que sentía cada vez que el potro empujaba su cadera contra la suya.

La oscuridad cercana al bosque, eran el escondite perfecto para los dos amantes que se mantenían ocultos de todos los demás ponys. Despojados de sus disfraces o de cualquier prenda, ambos disfrutaban del extasiáis que les producía el cuerpo del otro. Los dos fiesteros estaban plenamente consistes de su estado y esto, no les importaba en lo mas mínimo.

**-¡Mas! ¡Mas fuerte! -** gimió la yegua estando recostada de espaldas sobre el pasto del campo. Su mirada oscurecida y el fuerte sonrojo adornando su rostro, lograban excitar al potro de una manera monumental, haciéndolo empujar con mucha mas fuerza y velocidad contra ella. Leves gruñidos se escapaban de su boca entre cada embestida que daba.

Los dos se acercaban a su límite mientras compartían un beso, que saborearon al mas exquisito pastel. El fuerte ruido de la música, ocultaba sus gemidos de entre cada retumbo que daban las bocinas…

* * *

**O_o, yo escribí eso? Jeje a todos ojala les haya gustado. No olviden que aun resta un capitulo, que mas bien seria como un pequeño epilogo. Me disculpo otra vez por no actualizar el viernes y agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, sin ellos no sería nada. Gracias a todos.**

**Por favor Comente y critiquen. Ñ_ñ**

**Los invito a pasearse por mis otros fics, si quieren leer acerca de otra Mane y su pareja masculina ñ_ñ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos. Viernessss! de capitulo final! :D Gracias, gracias a todos ñ_ñ por comentar. Ojala les guste**

* * *

**Mi verdadera emoción eres tú**

**Capitulo 3.**

¿Alguna vez han esperado la llamada de un ser amado? ¿Han sentido la insistente ansia de saber algo sobre él? ¿Han experimentado el vacío en su pecho al no tenerlo cerca? Sí han amado a alguien, no les costara mucho entender cómo se sentía Pinkie Pie en estos momentos…

La yegua de pelaje rosado se encontraba parada fuera de Sugar Cube Corner, mirando detenidamente al buzón de correo que estaba junto a ella. Cada dos o tres minutos, revisaba el interior de dicho buzón, con la esperanza de encontrar una carta dentro de el.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que lo abría e inmediatamente después se borraba al ver que no había nada todavía. El sol calaba directamente sobre su pelaje, ese día el calor eran tan fuerte que uno tenía que estar loco para pasar tanto tiempo en campo abierto. Debía estar loco o enamorado…

**-Ugh…-** Pinkie trago grueso sintiéndose un poco nerviosa de repente. Cada vez que por su mente pasaba la imagen de Cheese Sandwich, aún más, cada vez que pasaban los recuerdos de la fiesta de Fluttershy y como había terminado dicha noche; con la mente completamente en blanco y su cuerpo invadido de placer de una intensidad indescriptible, le hacía sonrojarse con mucha fuerza. Jamás pensó que ella terminaría en tal situación pero no iba a negarlo, ¡lo disfruto al máximo!

Soltó una ligera risa nerviosa. El hecho de pensar que alguna de sus amigas se enterase de lo que paso, la hacían ponerse muy avergonzada, después de todo, ella siempre fue las más infantil pero ahora, Cheese la había hecho toda una yegua.

Continuo con su ciclo de revisar el buzón, hasta que alcanzo a divisar en el cielo a una pegaso de pelaje gris y adorables ojos dorados cruzados, llevaba uniforme de cartero y una pequeña carta en su boca, sin embargo su vuelo era tan descontrolado que termino por impactar en el piso, justo alado de Pinkie.

**-¡Carta para Pinkie Pie!-** dijo alegremente la pegaso mientras se ponía de pie y extendía la carta en su casco.

La pony terrestre dio una fuerte carcajada y tomo la carta en su boca **-¡Gracias Derpy!-** grito con una gran sonrisa. La pony cartera asintió y emprendido vuelo hacia las nubes, con mucha turbulencia y choques, antes de desaparecer entre la infinidad azul.

Pinkie tomo la carta en su casco y su sonrisa creció aún más al leer su remitente. Emocionada la abrió rápidamente y comenzó a leerla con sus ojos muy abiertos:

_Para Pinkamena Diane Pie._

_¡Pinkie! ¿Te llamas Pinkamena? Por fin termine mi trabajo en Menehattan, ojala lo hubieras visto ¡fue la mejor fiesta en la historia de la ciudad! Claro, nada comparado con las fiestas que hacemos juntos. En un par de días estaré de vuelta en Ponyville. Estoy ansioso por verte… upss, lo siento Deshuesado dos y yo, estamos ansiosos por verte. Guárdanos un poco de dulce. Te ama_

_-Cheese Sandwich._

Pinkie termino de leer la carta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, soltó un suspiro soñador y miro al cielo. ¿Un par de días? Podrá esperar… Cheese tenía que seguir con su trabajo pero en cuanto lo terminaba, no pasaba ni una semana antes de que regresara a Ponyville, pues ahí vivía su mas grande pasión… no importaba que tan lejana era el lugar a donde fuera, siempre ansiaba volver por su Pinkie

Un mes pasó desde la fiesta de Fluttershy y varios días desde que Pinkie recibió la carta de Cheese. El sol de Poniville casi se ocultaba, dando paso a la noche adornada de estrellas. En la pastelería del pueblo, una divertida celebración tenía lugar en la planta baja del edificio.

Los ponys llenaban el lugar disfrutando de la música y los bocadillos que llovían a mares en dicha fiesta. Prácticamente todos los ponys residentes de Ponyville se encontraban en este evento, pues la diversión llenaba cada rincón y la emoción era algo que ningún ser debía perderse…

**-¡Las estrellas parecen pequeños cúmulos de azúcar desde aquí!-** grito Pinkie con fuerza mientras abrazaba el pecho de un potro de melena marrón esponjada. Los dos fiesteros, se hallaban sentados en el techo de Sugar Cube Corner, admirando atentamente los destellos que cubrían el negro cielo.

**-¡Son asombrosas!- **respondió Cheese, admirando el cielo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con una fuerte intensidad a causa del resplandor de las estrellas. Irónicamente, los amantes de las fiestas no estaban presentes en la gran fiesta que se celebraba, apenas dos pisos debajo de ellos.

Los dos ponys terrestres se acurrucaban muy juntos, con sus vistas fijas en los destellos, solo disfrutando de la brisa fría de la noche contra sus pelajes.

**-¿No preferirías estar en la fiesta?-** pregunto el corcel, acariciando la melena rosada de la yegua.

Pinkie Pie, suspiro cerrando sus ojos y se apretó mas contra el hombro de Cheese **-Nop.**

**-¿No amabas la emoción de las fiestas?-** pregunto frotando su cabeza contra la de ella.

**-Si-** contesto mirándolo fijamente **- Amo la emoción… pero ¿sabes?...-** dijo acercándose lentamente a sus labios **-Mi verdadera emoción eres tú.**

* * *

**My Little Pony: La magia de la Amistad. Es propiedad de Hasbro.**

**FanFic: Mi verdadera Emoción eres tú. Fue echo solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

**REA DICE: Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Sus comentarios son lo mas importante en todo esto. **

**Gracias!**

**y sé que les parece corto pero todo esto tendrá una conclusión que espero les guste... ñ_ñ**


End file.
